Like A Pizza Cutter:An Odd FatherDaughter Ordeal
by PyschoPyro
Summary: Hiro is tricked into bringing a girl from 10 years in the future to present day. Her thick black hair and dark brown eyes resemble those of a familiar killer with a lust for abilities. Rated T because I'm a teen. Enjoy, Review, and bare with me. :
1. Prologue

Here's a Heroes Fanfic possibility. Review, if you think I should continue and I'll try my best. The whole story isn't developed yet, and it is one of those same old, same old ideas. However, I'm going to try my best to spice it up a little as it continues. (If it does)

[I don't own HEROES]

And without further ado(?) Here's your intro. ;)

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The chocolate cake sitting on the plastic diner table looked amazing. Thick fudge and triple chocolate icing, whipped cream and sprinkles. Hiro clapped his hands once, a childish grin plastered on his face. '_Crunch'_ His gaze slowly (and quite reluctantly) raised from the dark dessert in front of him to the girl sitting on the opposite side of his diner booth.

Long thick black hair past her shoulders, deep brown eyes and a pair of thick black rimmed glasses on her petite nose, this girl was no older than seven years old and was currently munching a carrot and giving Hiro a distant yet questionable look.

He sighed, knowing this was the last time he'd see this girl for a while. He thought it as part of his 'hero' duty to treat her to dessert at the nearby diner before their farewell. However, the only thing that seemed to appeal to the girl on the menu was a veggie tray complete with carrots, celery and the knowledge that you're eating healthy. So here they sat, awkwardly, Hiro eating his cake, and a young girl munching another carrot.

_"Maybe she'd prefer some brains or something..."_ Hiro quickly shoved the thought out of his head, knowing very well that this girl was nothing like her late father. However, she resembled Gabriel's younger quieter self greatly. She was quiet, and withdrawn but a glint of something else was hidden behind her eyes. He sighed again as the young girl munched her last piece of celery, she was unaware of what was about to happen to her. And of what situation Hiro was about to put her into. He regretted it already, but it was his mission and his duty. So, he would go through with it. This girl who he had pulled back from 10 years in the future was about to be introduced to her father for the first time. And neither she, nor Hiro was really expecting it.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Good? Suspenseful? Choppy? Crap? I'm trying! Haven't really written something in a long time so I am politely requesting patience. :) Please Review. I could use the feed back.


	2. Chapter 1 Intention

Thank-you for the reviews! :) I really appreciate them and because of this I am going to continue my fanfic. A little side note on my plot though, is that I'm not really following all of the details of the show. It's easier for me to make everything flow properly this way and have my OC (Original Character) fit into the story better. You'll understand what I mean later on.

[I don't own HEROES]

[I do own my OC] ;)

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sylar was bored. And there was nothing more frightening than a bored killer. Alexandra Jones was learning this the hard way. She was telekinetically pinned to the hard brick wall of a back alleyway, her head being sliced open while a dark figure stood before her, pointer finger raised. The pain was unbearable and she couldn't help but scream. No one would hear her, she knew that. This part of town was always empty at night.

A smirk crossed the dark figures face, and Alexandra's screams faded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The car pulled up to the Pinehearst building. Hiro shuddered as it loomed above him with a kind of menacing undertone. He tore his gaze away from the building in time to see the young girl stumble out of the taxi behind him. Her long black hair was dancing in the Spring breeze. So, he ruffled it and smiled down at her.

"Come, Rei. Your destiny awaits you." Hiro guided her into the building and showed the secretary his pass. It was the pass that Arthur Petrelli had given him 3 days before.

The elevator ride was long, they traveled up to the one of the top floors before the door opened and a grey haired man with bright eyes and a wide fake smile plastered on his face greeted them.

"Ahh... Hiro!" The man spread his arms and greeted the Japanese man that Rei was currently hiding behind. Hiro bowed his head slightly to show at least some respect towards the powerful man.

"I have completed my mission Mr. Petrelli." Hiro stepped out of the elevator and into Arthur Petrelli's office. "Now will you tell me why I had to retrieve this girl?"

Rei shuffled out of the elevator, twiddling her thumbs and quietly positioned herself behind Hiro in order to hide from Arthur's piercing gaze.

Arthur's grin widened and he reached behind the short Japanese man, grabbing Rei's shoulder and pulling her to stand in front of him.

"This girl," He started, resting a hand on each of her shoulders, and facing Hiro with a slight smile on his face. "She is the only one who I can use to defeat Sylar properly. And when I'm finished her abilities are far more than useful." Arthur grinned again, his plan in the open.

Hiro was shocked, his jaw dropped, eyes widened and he looked down at the young innocent girl standing in front of him. Her deep brown eyes met his and she blinked a few times. Not really understanding what was going on.

"You can't exploit her powers!" Hiro yelled at Arthur, whose grin instantly disappeared. The elder Petrelli let go of Rei, stepping in front of her and reaching his hand out to Hiro's face.

"And who is going to stop me?" His voice was cold now and Rei immediately didn't like him. She hated him even more as she realized that he was hurting Hiro. Who had started to gasp and shudder as his powers were taken from him. It looked like Hiro was suffocating, choking and turning pale.

Rei narrowed her brown eyes, pushed a strand of dark hair out of her face, took off her glasses... and kicked Arthur Petrelli hard in the back of his shin. Arthur gasped in pain, bending slightly before turning to loom over the girl. Just as the menacing Pinehearst building had done when she'd first arrived. She gulped, clutching her glasses tighter in her little hand.

"How dare you." Arthur's voice was calm but deeper than she'd expected. And before she could blink a guard had grabbed her from behind. Two more grabbing Hiro.

Arthur straightened up, brushing himself off with his hands before addressing the guards.

"You!" He pointed at the one who held the frightened child in a bear hug. "Take her to a cell downstairs." Arthur then turned to Hiro and the two guards restraining him. He was putting up more of a fight than the girl. "Take our Japanese friend down stairs and escort him out of the building, he is of no more help to me, and no longer a threat." Arthur then grinned again, this time more sinisterly. "He is nothing without his powers."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sylar laughed, his hands and arms bloody and white t-shirt drenched as well. How was he supposed to know this girl had the ability of lie detection? And how surprisingly convenient! The sun was now starting to set as he casually took Alexandra's car keys from her dead corpse and clicked the unlock button on the little portable remote.

A silver Infinity at the end of the road blinked its lights and chirped in response. Sylar opened the door and started the vehicle. He had some business to attend to now; he had to ask his 'father' a few questions.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Like I said before, I don't really follow the show's plot sometimes. I am perfectly aware how Sylar REALLY did get the ability of lie detection and that it was no accident. But again, please bare with me. I'm trying. :)

Reviews are much appreciated.


	3. Chapter 2 Meeting

In case you haven't noticed by now, O's mark the end of my Author Notes and the beginning of the chapter, as well as the end of the chapter. X's mark a bit of a break or slight change of P.O.V. I say slight because the actual P.O.V doesn't really change but the character it is viewing may.

I am really enjoying writing this fanfic, and hope you are enjoying reading it just as much! (If not more)

[I don't own HEROES]

[I do own Rei]

Please Review :)

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She was thrown into the cell, and told that she'd be dealt with the next morning. Rei frowned to herself, leaning against the cold cement wall and placing her thick black rimmed glasses back on her tiny nose. Things were not going her way, and now that she finally had the time to think about all that had happened to her in the past two days it was becoming less and less believable.

Rei remembered how cold her army cot had been on that particular day, about the same as the one she had in this cell. The cot in her adoptive home however, had at least been familiar. She sighed, drifting further down the wall and hugging her knees once she reached the bottom. The thick panel of glass on the opposite wall was obviously a two way mirror of some sort. She couldn't quite see outside, but had a feeling anyone could see in.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiro was in the parking lot now, a few cuts and bruises accompanied by a black eye were now new features on his puffy face. The guards had not been gentle. He sulked, glasses slipping down his nose as his head hung. He'd let her down, given an innocent child away to a mad man to be tortured and used. Hiro Nakamura had failed, as a hero.

A Silver Infinity pulled into the parking lot, headlights temporarily blinding Hiro. The thought _'that anyone around this place at this time of night was obviously up to no good and could be dangerous'_ occurred to him. So, Hiro dived for cover and landed in the nearest decorative shrub.

The shrub was not merciful as it added to his scratch collection and continued to scrape at his flesh as he shifted positions. Hiro could now see a dark figure getting out of the car, he saw him walk up to the door, catch a bit of light from a nearby lamp post, and noticed the familiar sadistic smirk. The small Japanese man gasped. And knew he had to get back into the building pronto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sylar couldn't help but feel excited as he stepped into the elevator and the long slow climb to the top floor started. There was a feeling in the air, accomplishment and something else. Call it a premonition but Sylar had an odd feeling he was about to find out something he wasn't expecting. This was of course to be expected, seeing as he was now a proud walking lie detector, excited to not just get answers, but to also watch his so called father squirm around in Sylar induced agony. Another grin spread across his face and the elevator door dinged open.

He stepped out of the dully wallpapered metal box and proceeded into the office. Arthur Petrelli sat at his desk and was reading a file of some sort when the elevator opened. He hadn't been expecting Sylar, obviously. And that's part of what made this moment so enjoyable. There was a slightly stunned look on his face, as the grey haired man gazed up at Sylar through the top f his reading glasses. Arthur than quickly stood, regaining his composure and smiled. He seemed so sure of himself. For now.

Sylar laughed, smiling back and stepping closer to his 'father'.

"Hello, **Dad**." Sylar emphasized the word and watched Arthur flinch slightly at the mention of his 'title'. The older man then spread his arms.

"Hello, my son. And what brings you to me this fine night?" Sylar paused for a moment. Taking the time to absorb the image of his father, arms spread, hug offered. Sylar smirked and raised his hand. Tapping into one of his many abilities and sending Arthur flying into the wall behind his desk.

"Let's **cut** to the chase shall we?" Sylar smirked as Arthur tried to hide the fear in his eyes. "Arthur Petrelli? Are you really my Father?" Arthur opened his mouth to answer, but Sylar quickly applied invisible pressure to his neck. "I'm warning you, I can tell when you lie. And if you do." His grip tightened again and Arthur let out a choked gasp. "There will be hell to pay." The elder Petrelli caught his breath after Sylar had let go. And he regained his composure, looked Sylar dead in the eye and replied.

"Yes."

The slight tickle that slid up Sylar's spine and blurred his vision for a split second signaled that Arthur Petrelli was lying. And something in the back of his mind snapped. The realization of how he'd allowed such a stupid old man to take advantage of him made Sylar's blood boil.

"You're going to wish you didn't lie." Sylar's voice was bone chilling, threatening.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiro wobbled down the hall. The janitors uniform he'd stolen was clearly too big but it would have to do. He had to get to Rei. He had to, before Sylar either destroyed the building, or killed her for her abilities.

The guard had been stupid, allowing him access in order to mop the floors of the basement. Hiro had been told to continue past the prisoners, and head straight for the spill of whatever he'd made up. Hiro stopped. A large glass window looked into a room with concrete walls. In the corner, curled up into a ball was Rei, as helpless looking as ever. Hiro frowned and tapped on the glass. The small girl inside jumped. She could just barely make out Hiro's form through the almost one way mirror. Rei jumped up and ran over to him, pressing her tiny hands against the glass.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sylar grinned, gazing down at his so called father's bloody corpse.

"He shouldn't have lied." It was then that the file on Arthur's desk caught his eye. Sylar sat in the desk and flipped though it. "What have you been reading Arthur?" He asked the corpse and looked down at the first page. It was a person's file, perhaps another interesting power for him to acquire?

Name: Reivianna Clarice Gray

Age: 7

Birthday: June, 11th 2012

Abilities: Unknown

Sylar arched a dark brow. This girl was not to be born for another three years. Not to mention, she shared the same last name as him. Various confused thoughts running through his head Sylar went to read on, but an alarm sounded. Lights flashed red and he took it as his cue to exit. Sylar shoved the file into his back pocket and clicked the down button on the elevator's panel.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiro didn't quite know how it had happened; he'd been turned around, looking for something to break the glass with when it shattered. The thick bullet proof glass just blew up into thousands of tiny pieces. A shy little girl standing in the center of the cell took her black rimmed glasses off and smiled slightly at Hiro before stepping out through the new hole. She then headed towards the elevator on the opposite end of the hall, a still stunned Hiro following after her.

"How did you?" He stepped into the elevator, mouth still a gap. Rei just shrugged, and rubbed her right arm. The door closed. Hiro notice the steady trickle of blood traveling down Rei's arm and gasped. The glass must have cut her.

"Rei, you're bleeding!" The girl bit her lip softly and gazed up at him as she was backed into the corner of the elevator by her friend's seemingly giant concerned form.

Hiro sighed, it wasn't that bad, he would buy her a bandage once they were out. It was then that he noticed two things.

ONE: They had triggered an alarm when the window had broken.

TWO: No one had hit a button when they'd gotten into the elevator and it was unaware of the fact they were in it. The metal box was at the top floor. Arthur Petrelli's office.

This was not going to be good.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rei was still positioned between one of the elevator's wall's and Hiro. He loomed over her, blocking her view of anything beyond. She heard to door open, and someone get in. And wondered why they weren't getting out. Glasses still in hand she peaked out from behind Hiro.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sylar had stepped into the elevator, which was a considerable size. He was currently in deep thought and hadn't notice Hiro standing there until after he'd hit the 'Ground Floor' button and the door had closed. The sudden realization made Sylar jump, but when time didn't stop after a few seconds of staring the small Japanese man in the eyes, he knew something was up. And that Hiro was lacking his power.

"What are you hiding?" Sylar raised an eyebrow and noted how Hiro seemed to inflate even more, and spread his arms wide. "And why are you here Hir-". He cut himself off. A small dark haired girl had poked her head out from behind Hiro, and Sylar tilted his head slightly, noting something familiar about her. Hiro was quickly pushed out of the way by telekenisis.

Sylar found himself looking down with his dark brown eyes into another pair of identical ones. The girl gazed up at him, clearly as confused as he was. She blinked a few times. Noticing that he was covered in blood and he noticed the steady trickle of red traveling down her arm. Rei then placed her thick black rimmed glasses on her face and reached out her hand towards a stunned Sylar.

"Hello, I'm Rei Gray. What's your name?" Her voice was soft and Hiro's jaw dropped for a second time that day. Not only was he now afraid for her life, he'd never heard her speak to anyone. Not even him.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Time travel is a dangerous thing no? Well, again, I hope you are enjoying the story thus far and will continue to read and review. The next chapter will probably not be up until Saturday night/ Sunday morning due to the fact I have 3 tests to study for and a nice pile of homework that needs attention. Have a happy, Err...week. :)


	4. Chapter 3 Confusion

Sorry, I said I'd have it up by Sunday morning the site's login page has been down. If you didn't know. And I tried it every hour on the hour until I left for an unexpected trip O_O Yatta! heheh I tried! :) BIG thanx to my reviewers! And apology to Crazysane who really seems to be enjoing my story. I had the chapter done sunday night! I swear!! I promise the next one will be sooner! ;)

Enjoy.

[I DO NOT OWN HEROES]

[I do own Reivianna Gray :)]

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Confusion. That is what Sylar felt, Headache inducing confusion. And this girl was the source of it. He stared for a second at her offered hand; did she really want to shake hands with him? His brow arched, not fully trusting this girl enough to shake her hand. His eyes met hers again. She blinked a few times and pushed her dark rimmed glasses up her nose. Those glasses were another thing that not only confused Sylar, but made him curious.

A loud thumping noise brought Sylar back from his thoughts and he remembered just where they were. The thumping was coming from a very frustrated and angry Hiro who was currently pinned to the elevator wall with an invisible force. Sylar sighed, and looked back to the girl. Her arm still out, hand offered. Then his magnified hearing picked up something, the sound of guards, lots of them, running down the corridors of the first floor. The door dinged open, the guards turned the corner, and Sylar looked once more at the girl's hand and grabbed it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rei Gray saw something in this man, some sort of familiarity. His eyes identical to hers were at the same time different. They had a slight presence of evil lurking in their depths. She kept her hand outstretched. Rei was almost desperate to know the name of this man, for him to grab her hand and respond. She'd introduced herself, it was his turn. But he said nothing. Just arched his brow and gave her a questionable look. She remembered Hiro, he was pinned to the wall and giving her a wide eyed expression. Was he trying to tell her something? Was this man, who resembled her so much dangerous? Or was Hiro the dangerous one? It was his fault she'd been locked up in this place he'd pulled her from her time and threw her into this one. The past.

She frowned slightly, pushing her glasses up her nose and glancing at Hiro again. Then the man grabbed her hand firmly. Rei's heart rate quickened as soon as she realized this and then went into double time when she also realized that she was being dragged out of the elevator and towards the exit with remarkable speed. She looked back and noticed Hiro wasn't following them.

Rei felt the temperature change as they exited the building, her small legs sore from trying to keep up with the man, and her wrist swelling slightly from his firm grip. The thought then dawned on her. She was being kidnapped.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sylar escaped the building and made it to his Infinity in record time. Part of him was proud, but another part quickly pushed the feeling aside, threw the passenger door open and shoved the girl inside. He then ran around the car, jumped in and turned the ignition. Before either him or the girl could utter a word or even take a breath to slow their hearts, the car was out of the parking lot, screeching down the road, and hidden amongst other cars on the open highway.

"Before you try anything I want you to know that I am perfectly capable of killing you." He smirked. The girl had been risking glances at him, her door and even the keys in the ignition. She froze, but Sylar could tell she was shaking. She was scared of him. Everyone was always scared. He liked that, it made it easier to get what he wanted. She then peered up at him from her seat and shakily pushed her glasses up her nose again. It was obviously a habit.

"Y-you never told me your name." She mumbled.

His name? Why would she want to know that? She'd told her his of course, and he'd read it in her file. What was it? Reivianna. Yes, but she'd introduced herself as Rei. Rei Gray.

Sylar's heart jumped a moment, as he recalled her introduction. She hadn't been lying. And the similarities between them were obvious as well. This girl was related to him somehow. He risked a glance at her, she was still gazing up at him, trembling and waiting for an answer.

"My name's Sylar." There was a moment of silence.

"You're lying." Her tone was flat and serious.

Sylar slammed on the brakes, and pulled the Infinity to the side of the road.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiro was in a jail cell. Hands crossed on his lap as he waited. For what? He didn't know, hopefully to be let out.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" His Japanese accent quivered slightly as the large guard peered at him through the bars.

"Yeah, sure ya didn'." The guard rolled his eyes and walked on to continue his patrol of the other cells.

As soon as the elevator door had opened, Sylar had took off. Hiro expected that. He didn't expect him to take off with Rei though, and he didn't expect to be released from the invisible grip and go tumbling to the floor either. By the time he'd recovered and went to chase after Rei and her captor, half a dozen guards had him pinned to the cold hard floor of the front entrance way. And now here he was, in an equally cold cell, on an equally hard army cot.

Hiro faintly wondered if Rei was dead yet, or if Sylar had figured it out. A jingle of keys brought him back to reality as he realized a guard was unlocking the door. Hiro gazed up, eyes hopeful, and noticed a woman standing with the guard, a familiar face.

Angela Petrelli's eyes were cold, colder than the cell and her stern features intimidated Hiro somewhat.

"I didn't kill Arthur Petrelli!" Hiro said loud and stubbornly. Angela sighed.

"I know Hiro, and that's not why I'm here. I need you to come with me." He stood, walked out of the cell and followed her down the hall. As they walked Angela turned to him slightly. "Hiro I need you to tell me everything you know about my husband and his plans involving a Miss Reivianna Gray.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rei was freezing, the car was like ice, and she was a little too frightened to turn to her captor and ask him to turn up the heat. She did however, ask him his name, her teeth were chattering and he didn't respond right away so at first she'd figured he didn't hear her, or was ignoring her. Then he responded.

"_My name's Sylar."_ She blinked again, and a shudder traveled up her spine and blurred her vision for a second. Rei knew this wasn't because she was cold it was something else. And suddenly, she had a feeling that told her he wasn't telling the truth.

"You're lying." Her voice was firmer than before and she narrowed her eyes slightly at the man before her.

The car then came to a screeching halt and she was almost thrown against the dashboard, if not for her seatbelt. He turned to her, a new burning look in his eyes and maybe even some signs of a deeper curiosity than before.

"No I'm not." His voice was bone chilling and Rei's shyness forced her to sink into the seat a little more to hide from his piercing stare. The shuddering feeling again and her vision blurred. She mumbled her volume extremely low.

"Yes you are."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

If it hadn't been for Sylar's powerful hearing he probably wouldn't have heard her. But he did. He grabbed the collar of her baggy T-shirt roughly and pulled her towards him. T-shirt. That's why she had been shaking so much. He was wearing a wool coat and hadn't realized how cold the vehicle was. Sylar shoved the thought out of his head and focused on the task at hand.

"And what makes you think I'm lying?" He spat the words harshly at her. And this time he could tell she was trembling from fear.

"I-I don't know. I-I can just tell." She stuttered and Sylar put her down, back into her seat.

"What do you mean you can '**just tell'**?" His voice was calmer this time, softer. His eyes avoiding hers and glued straight ahead, he could tell she was looking up at him again.

"I just get this feeling, like a shiver almost." Her voice was growing steadily quieter and Sylar knew that soon she wouldn't even talk to him. He'd probably frightened her more than he intended to.

"How long have you been getting this…feeling for?" He'd only had the ability for a few hours but Sylar recognized lie detection just by her description.

"A few minutes…maybe..." Her voice trailed off and the girl hugged her knees and shivered again. Sylar sighed.

He then started the car and took off his coat, throwing it on her before pulling the vehicle back onto the highway. Rei looked up at him confused but didn't hesitate to wrap the wool coat around her shoulders. She was clearly confused about the new ability. And since Sylar had it as well, he could tell she wasn't lying. But she was extremely shy and quiet, like he'd been once, and he knew she wasn't going to talk for a while. Sylar turned on the radio and sighed. Who was this girl?e didn';t know . Hopefully to be let out.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I hope you liked it! :) There were a few different versions of this chapter but this is the one I liked the best. Again, I'm sorry it took so long to update. And the next chapter will be up by Friday night AT THE LATEST! I have a life too, -_- and due to the fact I've missed two days of school the work load is promising to be hectic. I really appreciate reviews though. And I've decided that the more I get, the more I'll write. So YaY! Review?


	5. Chapter 4 Father

Ello readers! Hope you are enjoying the story thus far, I know I'm enjoying writing it! As it continues to progress I am planning on introducing more and more characters from the show and involving them in the plot. Enjoy. Review. =)

[I DON NOT OWN HEROES]

(I do own Rei Gray :) )

OOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They had been driving for almost 3 and a half hours by this point, and Sylar's eyes were getting sore and heavy with exhaustion. It would be 4am soon and even he needed rest. The dark haired man risked yet another glance at the young girl beside him. She was fast asleep, leaning against the window, hugging her knees. Her dark hair veiled her face from view and with his black wool coat wrapped around her, the child look like nothing more than another shadow cast in the silver Infinity. Sylar sighed; something seemed to connect him to this girl even if he didn't want to admit it. Not fully, in a heart warming sense, but more of a psychic connection. When she was afraid, he could feel it vividly, and when she'd finally relaxed enough to fall asleep, he too started to feel drowsy.

Sylar took the exit off the highway and pulled into the parking lot of a small rugged motel with a flashing neon sign that read 'open' hanging in its window. He put the car in park, tuned it off and sat there. He was motionless in the seat, just sitting and staring straight ahead. Sylar then reached over towards the girl, careful to be quiet and as gentle as he could be. He reached into the pocket of the jacket and removed her file. Now he could finally know exactly who Reivianna Gray was, and her relation to him. Sylar took a deep breath and opened the folder to the second page. A photo of a small familiar bi-speckled girl was paper clipped to the top of the paper, followed by;

**Birth Mother: Unknown**

**Birth Father: Gabriel Gray**

**Guardians in birth time: Taryn Williams and Micheal Turnstrum**

**Relation: Adoptive parents**

**Date Retrieved: April, 3, 2019**

**Reason for Retrieval:_________________**

The last line was left blank but that was no real surprise to Sylar. What really surprised him was finally seeing his name, his real name, beside the word 'father'.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Her file is missing." Noah Bennet stated rather flatly. He was sitting at the coffee table in his living room, house empty and nothing but a laptop and a cup of black coffee in front of him. A tired looking Angela gazed back at him through the screen displaying Noah's Skype conversation.

"I know it's 'missing'. But are there any digital copies at all?" Angela rubbed her temples in frustration as Noah shook his head.

"I can't find anything on her. It's almost as if she doesn't exist."

"That'll be all Noah, thank-you." The screen flickered black and the man sighed, rubbing his glasses on his shirt front and placing them back on his nose. Something was up, Angela had told him nothing, just gave him a name and estimated age and asked him to dig through the company's data base for anything he could find. Of course he found nothing, he knew as soon as he heard the name there were no files on her. The only things popping up on his search were occasional 'Sylar' files from previous assignments, but this was only because the last names were the same. Noah closed his laptop, then his eyes, leaning back on his sofa and trying his best to bat off the feeling that something was going on, and he had no idea what.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He calmed down quicker than he expected. Sylar knew Rei had no idea, he could tell. The question was, now what? He'd only grabbed her in the first place out of curiosity, and now that he knew who she was Sylar didn't know what he wanted to do with her. He hadn't anticipated this. He could dispose of her, slice her up and throw her in the dumpster behind the motel, but part of him couldn't. She was his daughter, she had abilities like him. Then the thought occurred to him, how much exactly was Reivianna like Sylar? They looked similar; he could see that, but ability wise. Did she just have lie detection? Or did it expand like his, did Rei have the hunger? Had she killed like he had? Millions of questions and possibilities ran through his head. Sylar knew she was shy and withdrawn like he had been. However, that was a result of his parents. His insane bible obsessed mother and his father who'd walked out to by a pack of cigarettes and never returned. Had Sylar been like his Father? Had he walked out on this girl and that's why she didn't recognize him? Sylar felt a brief moment of self hatred that quickly passed. He didn't know anything yet, and used that as an excuse to keep her alive.

Sylar heard a muffled yawn and snapped out of his busy thoughts to see a dark haired, dark eyed and by speckled girl starring up at him once again. This time, when he looked into her eyes, he saw himself. Confused, lonely and young, but she'd had a Mother. A sane one obviously, he wouldn't have had it otherwise. Someone who loved her and didn't force passage after passage into her brain, oh how Sylar completely detested the bible and what it had done to him. Her mother was unknown. He remembered this and quickly looked down at the paper again. Rei's eyes followed his.

"What's that?" Her voice was dry and quiet with sleep. And despite himself, Sylar jumped. Placing the file into his back pocket this time and opening the car door.

"It's nothing." He slammed it, almost in Rei's face, but she didn't flinch. She just watched as he travelled around the Infinity and opened her door. "Now, you can come quietly, or, I can put you back to sleep." There was a threatening undertone in his voice and all confidence that Rei had regained during her nap quickly vanished as she stumbled out of the vehicle.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiro Nakamura scrunched his eyes and tried yet again to freeze time. Nothing happened.

"Like I said Hiro, they're gone. Arthur took them from you and you are never getting your abilities back." Angela's voice seemed somehow sympathetic but Hiro couldn't help but feel the urge to cry. He'd loved his powers, they made him different, somebody, they made him a hero. He sat opposite Angela, at her desk in a comfortable lounge type chair. Angela sighed, crossing and uncrossing her legs and staring at the many papers strewn about her desk.

"Tell me again who this girl is Hiro." Hiro sighed, and repeated slowly;

"Her name is Reivianna Clarice Gray, she is seven years old and grew up in New York. She is to be born 3 years from now and the one in our time is from 10 years in the future." His voice faded out, Hiro had said this and similar things about Rei dozens of times to Angela but she kept insisting on hearing it again and again.

"And her parents?" Angela's voice was quiet but urged Hiro on.

"I don't know who her mother is, but her father is Sylar." There was a sudden quiet like there was every time he'd mentioned this fact. He'd said it so many times before.

"Gabriel Gray, Reivianna Gray." Angela repeated this to herself a few times before directing her attention back to Hiro. "And she doesn't know who her Father is?"

"No, Ms. Petrelli she has no idea."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I need a room." Sylar ran his fingers through his hair and threw a twenty dollar bill at the man behind the desk. The man was fat and smelled of fried foods. He was eyeing Rei oddly, and she was trying her best to hide behind Sylar, deciding she liked her chances with him over the clerk.

"And who's this cutie?" The man gave her a toothy grin and Sylar could have sworn he heard her give a soft squeal from behind him.

"She's …er…my daughter." It wasn't a lie, but Rei didn't need to know that. He felt her tense, and the waves of bitterness he was getting through their odd physic connection signaled that he'd struck a pretty deep chord on that one. What had he done to her in the future?

The clerk smirked, and threw a rusty key at Sylar.

"Room 65, second building on the right behind this one." He coughed a smoky lung cancer cough, and Rei was quick to follow his directions nearly bolting out of the lobby. Sylar followed closely behind, careful not to lose sight of his daughter.

"You're going to have to play along you know." He was unlocking the door and opened it just as she replied.

"Play along?" Sylar and Rei stepped into the small dirty one bed, one bathroom hotel apartment and a musty old smell greeted them.

"With what I said, you're my daughter from now on, got it?" His heart raced slightly when he said this and Sylar could have sworn that she'd noticed. Then again, that was impossible, or was it?

Rei nodded hesitantly and sat on the bed,

"Can I watch T.V?" She pushed her glasses up her nose and Sylar's heart swelled for a brief second, what a spitting image.

"Sure," He coughed and headed towards the bathroom, "I'm going to shower, lock to door and if you try anything," He tapped his temple with his pointer finger and smirked. "I'll know." Rei seemed to shudder at the thought of what he'd do to her and nodded, quicker this time. If she was going to survive the night, Rei figured she should listen to her captor, at least until a perfect opportunity arose.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

That was a pretty quick update if I do say so myself! :) Oh, and I noticed some of the dates on the paper work for Rei in the second chapter were wrong so I went back and fixed them. To make things a little clearer; she is 7 years old, was born 3 years after this story takes place and 10 years after this story she is taken by Hiro and brought back to 3 years before she was born. Make sense? I hope so… Next Chappie up by Sunday night at the latest! Review please!


	6. Chapter 5 Nightmares

As promised here is the next chapter! Oh, I am so excited for Heroes tomorrow night!! :) Maybe I'll get some inspiration for my next chapter! Heheh.

Please Review!

[I DON'T OWN HEROES!]

[I do own Reivianna Gray!]

The hot water felt good on his skin, relaxing Sylar's tense muscles and bringing an odd sense of calm. He savored the moment best he could but he couldn't help but allow odd thoughts to pop their way into his head. Sylar hadn't really thought much about his childhood until he'd met Rei. She was the spitting image of his younger self, and the fact that she was his daughter, that he actually had someone now, someone like him. Well, he didn't know that for sure. Sylar was only aware of her lie detection abilities which she obviously didn't have full control over or understand yet. The question was did she have any others? Was she like him, like her father?

He still couldn't get over that fact, that he had a child. And when Sylar had said so to the clerk at the motel it had been the perfect cover story. They looked alike, and it wasn't a lie. So, until Rei became more aware of her powers she wouldn't realize that every time he said they were related, a familiar buzz **wouldn't** climb up her spine. Plus, he had to admit, he did slightly like her playing along.

Sylar reluctantly got out of the shower; he could tell Rei was still in the hotel room, good. He put his clothes back on and dried his hair with a towel, draping it around his neck afterwards. Sylar then opened the bathroom door to see Rei, legs crossed, sitting on the bed. His heart stopped.

Rei had stumbled upon the hotel bible in the room's night stand drawer and was currently browsing through its pages. A sudden hot wave of furry burst through Sylar and he telekinetically threw the book out of her hands and into the far wall. Rei, who had not been expecting this, tumbled off the bed and onto the floor with a loud squeal.

"DON'T READ THAT!!!" Sylar's voice boomed, and Rei was quickly shaking again, Sylar was frightening her.

His face flushed red, he was not going to let her near the book that had caused him so much misery, it wasn't the bible. It was his mother, the mother he'd killed.

Rei slowly sat back up, eyes wide and leaned against the bed.

"I'm sorry?" It was a whispered mumble and she was clearly confused about what she'd done wrong. Sylar sighed, crossing the room and picking up the bible before placing it back in the drawer of the nightstand. He then dropped onto one knee so that he could be at Rei's eye level.

"Shouldn't you be getting to sleep?" His voice was calm almost friendly, and that seemed to frighten Rei even more. He had a point however, it was almost 6am and the sun would be coming up soon. Rei stumbled up and into the queen sized bed. She took off her glasses and pulled the blanket up over her chin. Her eye lids grew heavy and Rei suddenly realized just how tired she was.

Sylar then sat on the edge of the bed, feeling sort of guilty about yelling at her for no real reason.

"Rei..." She straightened slightly when he said her name, and once he was sure she was listening Sylar continued.

"I know you have an ability. You've shown me. And, you know I have a few as well. I've also read about you Rei. I know you're from the future, and I know Hiro brought you back to this time with him," Rei was trembling now, feeling insecure that this man knew things about her. She nodded.

"Do you know why exactly Hiro brought you back?" There was silence. Rei frown thoughtfully, she'd never asked why. She'd just followed him, searching for answers to what she was going through, wanted to know where her parents were, he'd told her he could explain and show her, but he never did. And now she was here. Rei thought about it hard before shaking her head.

"No." She responded. And as if expecting that answer, Sylar continued to his next question.

"Do you have more abilities? Than just lie detection?" There was no answer. Sylar growing slightly frustrated looked up at Rei, only to see she'd fallen asleep. He smiled slightly and decided he might as well sleep too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Noah had been given a mission. He was to track down this girl and bring her back. It was simple enough. The problem was she was with Sylar who alone was a large enough obstacle. Another problem was that no one was really sure which side this girl was on or what she was capable of, the only person who had some sort of idea was Arthur Petrelli and he was now dead.

"Now, you're the head of the team Noah…" Angela continued as the marched down the dimly lit hallways of 'The Company'. Noah rubbed his temples again.

"Angela you have to tell me more about what is going on, I can't be left in the dark for this one." She'd stopped and turned to him.

"There is nothing more to tell, my husband tricked Hiro Nakamura into bringing this child back from 10 years in the future. She's now running around, capable of who knows what! And with Sylar of all people."

"If she has such a dangerous ability then how do we know Sylar hasn't killed her for it yet?" Angela fell silent avoiding Noah's gaze.

"Fine, there is one bit of information, but I guess if you and your team are going after them you'll have to know." Noah was intrigued now, but Angela didn't continue.

"What? What is it?" He pressed and Angela looked up, her eyes connecting with his and looks of either wonder or fear were in her eyes.

"Sylar took her paper work and he files; we saw it on Arthur's security camera. He's probably read it by now and figured it out."

"Figured what out?"

"That Reivianna Gray, is his daughter."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'_She was home again. Not her adoptive home, not the trailer before that, not the orphanage. Rei was at home with her parents. She couldn't remember their faces, only their smell and touch. She could remember her mother's warm smile and blonde hair, and her father's kind eyes. They were eating dinner when it had happened. A man burst through the door, shot Mommy with a tazer and tried to get her father as well. He'd moved faster than she'd ever seen him move, diving into the next room and grabbing her in a bear hug, trying to escape. She remembered that hug. The only thing she truly remembered about her father, his strong but comforting grip, his smell, his sobs. He was crying. Then everything was black. Her father's warm embrace taken away from her and she was lying on an army cot, in the basement of the orphanage. Men came in, told her she'd bumped her head really hard. She couldn't remember anything. They came back every now and then to see if she had, and she'd remembered bit, but never told them. Because the bits she'd remembered told her the men were bad and would hurt her if she remembered, like they'd hurt her parents…'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sylar was aware of the young girl beside him tossing and turning and mumbling for two reasons. One, there was only one bed and as awkward as it was, if he was to get any sleep he had to crawl into the bed with her. This wasn't that big of a deal because it was a large bed, and she took up hardly any room at all. Two, Sylar couldn't sleep with all the thoughts running through his head. Then she started mumbling, little incoherent things at first. However, as her dreams progressed the words became clearer and she'd started to toss around a bit.

"Don't." She whispered and started to tense up. "Don't hurt my Daddy." At this Sylar shot up in the bed looking down at the girl, curled up in a ball and breaking out into a cold sweat. Her eyes shut tight and Sylar frowned.

Then a lamp, heavy and firm flew off the nightstand and into the opposite wall. Sylar jumped, it wasn't his doing, why would he throw a lamp? A picture frame then fell off another wall and Sylar realized something. Rei had more abilities than one. He looked back down at her, she clung to a pillow almost sobbing, the mumbling less distinguishable now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'_She'd hated the orphanage. The other kids always picked on her. She could have fought back but never did. She couldn't bring herself to do it; instead she'd just take their punishments, tape up her broken glasses and keep quiet about it. One day though, the bullies had caught her off the property, in a back alleyway. There were no supervisors to break up the fight. They beat her bad; she thought she'd die, just like her parents. Rei then felt something, a sort of power that suddenly surged through her. The bullies all flew against the walls of the alleyway. Rei didn't know how she was doing it but it was almost second nature to her she just understood how it worked. It was telekinesis. Then she felt something return to her. She was in that place between sleep and consciousness. Being held, hugged, in a familiar way. It was her father's strong, caring hug. And she could smell his familiar scent._

Rei relaxed in her sleep, she'd stopped crying and even hugged Sylar back a bit. He didn't know why he'd done it; he had wrapped his arms around her sleeping form and tried to comfort her. Sylar had forced himself to think it was because he didn't want any more things flying around creating noise and drawing attention to their room. But there was another motive a more kind hearted one. Sylar didn't want Rei to cry for him.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I know this chapter's a tad bit sad and sappy but I had to do it, it was the only way to catch a glimpse at Rei's past. Plus, demonstrate Sylar's conflicting feelings of murderer and father. I think it was cute personally :) Please review, I really appreciate them!

Next Chapter Up Wednesday Night!


	7. Chapter 6 Kidnapped

Here You Go! A bit of a warning though….Sylar says "bastard" and some other kind of stuff pops up…

[I DO NOT OWN HEROES]

(I do own Rei Gray  )

OOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Noah's partner was the usual, The Haitian. However, for this assignment Angela had referred to it as a team because of the fact that Hiro was joining them. Why? Noah hadn't really a clue but the fact that Rei knew Hiro may be important and come in handy in the future. He sighed, they were sitting in a company van, driving down the highway, and this was the supposed direction that Sylar and the kidnapped girl had headed the day before. So far, that was their only lead.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rei awoke to find the bed warm, and the familiar comforting feeling dissipating. She frowned slightly, sitting up and trying to flatten her poofy dark hair with her hands. She then stumbled about until she found her glasses, placed them on her nose and looked around the room. There was a broken picture frame against one wall and the nightstand's lamp was shattered on the floor for some reason. She shrugged it off, and realized something else, Sylar was gone. Just gone, disappeared, left. Rei knew better though, he'd be back soon so, she shouldn't leave.

A low growling sound came from the young girl's stomach and she realized she was hungry. Rei put her running shoes back on and opened the hotel room's door, unlocked. Now that was something she wasn't expecting. Rei slowly dragged her feet down the hallway, feeling groggy and tired, there was a vending machine at the end of the hall, and knowing that was enough to keep her going, for her poor stomach's sake. It was large, and god like, looming above her and filled with tons of treats. Rei grinned to herself, reaching into her pocket only to realize she had nothing more than a dollar bill, and some odd two dollar coin from Canada. Rei put the dollar bill into the machine anyways even though it wasn't enough; she felt guilty taking and not giving anything in return. That's right, as soon as the bill went in, 4 different snacks fell out. Oh, the advantages of telekinesis. She quickly shoved them in her pockets for when she got back to the room. Two for her and two for Sylar, this young girl was considerate.

Her sensitive ears then picked up a noise from behind her, was he back? She went to turn around but a big greasy hand grabbed her firmly, another covered her mouth with some sort of wet cloth. Rei tried to scream best she could, but it only caused her to inhale the substance on the cloth. She kicked the air in a vain struggle, trying to aim her powers at whom ever had grabbed her, but only managed to knock over the vending machine. Spots appeared in her vision, and everything faded to black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sylar returned to the room, only to find the door slightly ajar, not a good sign in his opinion. The room was empty, no sign of the girl anywhere. He threw the paper bag of groceries and various other things down roughly on the bed and growled. He thought she knew better than to try and run and now, she'd learn her lesson.

The dark haired man stormed out of the room, temper flailing and eyes aflame. It was then that he noticed the vending machine on its side in the hallway and slight signs of a struggle only he could pick up on. Odd. He continued to storm on until he passed the exit of the hotel, the fat greasy man not at his usual perch behind the counter, odd again. He didn't seem like the kind of man to leave his post, and now that he thought about it, the butterball of a human hadn't been there when he'd come back earlier either. Another thing hit him, mentally, he was feeling Rei's feelings again, her feelings of…panic? His super hearing kicking in, Sylar burst out the front door, trying to pin point Rei's location, she was nearby he could feel it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiro felt oddly out of place in the van, he wasn't a company agent, he didn't belong here, but he had to rescue Rei. Hiro had been the one to put her into this situation and now he was going to do everything in his power to get her back where she belonged. Noah didn't talk much but he did ask the occasional question, earlier, Hiro had tried and failed to make conversation with The Haitian. This was a classic example of awkward.

"So, Hiro, how exactly did you meet Arthur Petrelli?" Noah asked in a friendly light tone, he was trying to make conversation yet again or at least find out more about the situation.

Noah noted how Hiro paused for a second, considering his answer before responding;

"I was searching for someone, a friend, and the trail led me to Mr. Petrelli.." Noah didn't really need to know any more than that, Arthur had always been manipulative.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It felt like someone had split her head open with a hammer, her vision was blurry when she opened her eyes and all Rei could make out was a fuzzy large figure in front of her and the contents of what seemed to be a closet or shed of some sort. She shook her head slightly trying to shake away the dizzy feeling, and it helped somewhat. Then, there was a wicked laugh.

"Goooood morning love!" It was obviously a smoker's, how familiar, and the cough that followed the cheery statement only raised her suspicion further. Her vision cleared enough for Rei to notice the inn keeper standing in front of her. She shivered, the look in his eye making her instantly afraid. He stepped forward, wicked grin plastered on his chubby face.

"D-don't y-you come any c-cl-closer!" She tried to sound threatening but Rei's voice was nothing more than a squeak. She tried to move away, but realized she was tied to a chair, she tried her powers, but they never worked when she was frightened like this. Rei continued to panic and the man reached out for her.

"You're sooo cute," He coughed again, "Anyone ever told you that Sugar Pie?" He grabbed the collar of her baggy t-shirt and pulled. Rei turned green, she heard the cloth rip halfway down her front and the draft gave her goose bumps. She knew this man was disturbed, she knew she was in serious trouble and she knew she was being violated and did not like it Not one bit. She wouldn't cry though, Rei was stronger than that, and part of her knew that this sick man would enjoy it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He could fear her panic, her revolt, and wondered what exactly was going on, still furious Sylar burst into the shed, and he knew she was in it he could hear her breathing and something that sounded like ripping? It only took him a split second to realize what was going on. Rei, tied to a chair, a pale green colour and her shirt was ripped down the middle. The fat man from the front desk loomed over her a greedy expression on his face, but now wore a bit more of a surprised one considering Sylar had literally ripped the door from its hinges. His anger flared tremendously and he threw the man against the wall as hard as his telepathy would allow.

"WHAT KIND OF SICK BASTARD ARE YOU!?" He screamed the question at the man who was now extremely confused as to why he was bound to a wall by an invisible force, and also terrified beyond belief by not only the look in his eyes but the nuclear energy engulfing his hands.

Sylar continued to spit various insults at the man, but then stopped and took a step back. The fat inn keeper still pinned to the wall, Sylar raised his pointer finger, a sadistic grin on his face.

"I'll make you suffer."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blood was everywhere, the floor, the wall, her shoes, on Sylar. She hadn't blinked throughout the whole thing, and still couldn't believe it. It wasn't like Rei had never seen blood before she'd seen her fare share of all that, but the look in his eyes, was frightening. She was now calmer though, and was able to use her abilities to untie herself and tie the fronts of her shirt back together before slowly approaching the dark haired man.

Since the fat man's head had been sliced and his corpse fallen to the floor, Sylar had just stood there, in the blood, staring down at it, he was completely silent. Rei stood beside him, and gazed down at the bloody thing at her feet as well.

"Mr. Sylar?" She asked quietly, "Are you alright?" Sylar then lifted his gaze, and without a word walked briskly out of the shed and into the parking lot. Rei sighed and followed him, knowing the look in his eyes was sadness maybe even guilt, but also that his eyes when he was killing the man, showed he was enjoying it. And the thing that frightened Rei a tad was that she kind of did too. He then stopped at the car and turned to her, a bit of a softer expression on his face then when he'd first stormed into the shed.

"It's Gabriel."

"What?" Rei was confused.

"My name, it's Gabriel…." And with that he got into the driver's seat of the car, and Rei climbed into the passenger's side, and they were once again driving down the highway.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hope you enjoyed!

Next update is Friday! (That may change to Saturday because I work Friday night….)

I would also really appreciate review if you are reading this story…and any ideas you may have for it in the future ;)


	8. Chapter 7 Relation

OMG! I AM SO SORRY! My computer crashed and my whole chapter was deleted and I had to reboot my computer from scratch! And everything has just been hectic! . Extremely EXTREMELY sorry, but thank you to my reviewers still! Who I love very much :)

[DO NOT OWN HEROES]

[I do own Rei Gray :)]

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They were in the car again, Sylar must really like to drive, or at least drive a lot. That's probably why he takes money off of most of his victims, gas prices are high. Rei was a bit calmer this time around, she was used to the routine of inn hoping and driving for hours; they occasionally would stop at a McDonalds drive thru or something of the sort and eat, but other than placing orders, neither of them spoke. Sylar hadn't said anything to her since the incident at the first inn, and Rei hadn't felt compelled to start a conversation with someone who so easily killed others. So, their time together was silent, except for the sound of the radio.

Something else Rei noticed was that where normally Sylar would risk looks at her while he was driving and thought she wouldn't notice, or do little thing to try to annoy her, ask questions and such he didn't do anything. He was acting odd, and it was getting on the small girls nerves.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked, in a soft whisper but his enhanced hearing picked it up easily and he slammed on the brakes. Rei was looking right at him, expecting him to answer, but Sylar continued to stare straight ahead, and this frightened her.

"You know what he wanted to do to you?" He finally spoke and it took Rei a second to realize he was talking about the one inn keeper.

"Yeah.." She nodded, and he turned to look her in the eyes, an almost concerned expression on his face, which was odd for him.

"And, it doesn't bother you?" She shrugged, and for a brief second could have sworn she saw fire in his eyes.

"Why does it bother you?" She felt more confident during this conversation and was determined to get an answer, Rei looked Sylar in the eyes, and he looked away.

"It's not right…" He mumbled.

"And killing people is?!" Rei then proceeded in gasping and covering her mouth, how could she have shot a comment like that back at him? It was so unlike her. Sylar glared at her and the car started moving again. Rei shakily pushed her glasses back up her nose and tried her best to sink back into the seat and avoid his intense stare at her through the rearview mirror.

"Next town, we're stopping and I'm going to have a talk with you…" And with that he was silent. Rei could tell by his tone that whatever conversation they had in the next town was not going to be pleasant.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm guessing they were here." Noah remarked almost solemnly, the wind blowing his jacket and making a faint crackling noise. Hiro jogged over from his position outside of the hotel.

"What makes you think that Mr. Bennet?" Noah pointed inside the shed at the bloody body of the fat inn keeper, head sliced at the top. Hiro turned green and suddenly felt sick. "Poor Rei.." He mumbled, turning away.

"Don't worry we'll find them and if she's still alive, we'll have her with hardly any struggle." Noah tried his best to reassure Hiro and himself, he too turned away from the shed and closed the door. Noah then took a slim black cell phone out of his pocket and started dialing Angela's number.

"What makes you think it'll be so easy?" Hiro asked almost stunned by Noah's confidence, did he know who they were dealing with?

"Because," Noah clicked the talk button on his phone and put it up to his ear, "We have the Haitian."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This was a slight change of scenery; they were in a hotel this time. A nice, good quality Holiday Inn, 6th floor, 3rd door on the right. Rei didn't really have the time to dwell on this though, no, she was a nervous wreck scared out of her wits by Sylar. She hated how he frightened her so easily; she longed to be someone stronger so she could push him around. Rei was sitting on the edge of the twin sized bed, one hand clutching the blanket tightly as she gazed up at Sylar looming above her. The other, pushed her glasses up her nose.

Every time she did that, pushed her glasses, read, even tied her shoes Sylar would stiffen, it was the spitting image of him, the gestures, even the way he'd talked. Rei was starting to freak him out a bit because of the similarities. However, he knew about himself, knew his reasons for being who he had been, knew his motivations for becoming who he was. Sylar knew about himself, but Rei, Sylar couldn't understand her, he didn't get why she was so shy, why she didn't recognize him as her father, and why she had more than one ability. Sylar knew a lot, it was his original ability, to understand things, he understood that the powers he'd stolen were not genetic, he could not take lie detection from someone, teach himself how to use it, and have that knowledge simply passed onto his child, it didn't make sense. He wanted to know, know what made her tick, what abilities she had, what her past was like, why she was the way she was. But at the same time, he didn't want to hurt her. So the simple slice 'em dice 'em strategy was out. It was time for plan B, interrogation.

"Rei," He loomed over her trying to frighten her into saying what he wanted but not so much as to stop her from speaking like the last time. "You're going to tell me everything, show me, everything." A confused expression filled Rei's face; this wasn't what she had been expecting.

"W-why?...What do you mean?" Sylar was becoming frustrated; he at least needed to know what Rei was capable of.

"Show me your powers…" He growled and Rei was hit with a random wave of courage despite herself.

"What's in it for me?" She growled back and Sylar was taken a back. He stepped away from her and viewed her quizzically.

"In it for you?" He then threw her against the wall. Rei gasped, breathless from the impact of being telepathically thrown into a hard surface. He approached her, raising his finger threateningly, he wasn't going to do it of course, and he'd slacked off at restraining her with his ability but she didn't need to know that.

"Go ahead." She murmured, "See if I care, slice me open." She looked up, her eyes meeting his, "Do it." It was then in that moment that Sylar realized why nearly being raped and sexually harassed by the man had not bothered her, Rei had no real will to live, and the first person he blamed for this, was himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Noah was driving again, nearly speeding down the highway. They had a lead, a good one, that blood was fresh. They could catch him. Noah had called a team to the scene in order to get it cleaned up before anyone saw. It was a crappy inn so he wasn't really worried about it. Hiro on the other hand seemed to be worried about a lot of things. He sat with his hands folded on his knees, shaking and extremely pale, thoughts of all the horrible things Sylar probably did or was doing to Rei rushing through his head. Noah sighed, and the Haitian sitting beside Hiro gazed out the window with a cloudy eyed expression.

"Hiro don't worry" Noah prepared to ask another question; Hiro looked up, slight panic in his eyes from his thoughts.

"I can't help it.." He mumbled back quietly.

"Hiro, what exactly were Rei's living conditions like back in her time?" Noah pushed his horn rimmed glasses up his nose and watched the Japanese man through the rearview mirror.

"Well, she lived in the bad part of New York," Hiro started, Noah nodded, a sign for him to continue. "She was adopted, her adoptive parents didn't talk to her much, and I don't think she had many friends…" Hiro knew if it wasn't for these things and more Rei wouldn't have come with him to the past in the first place and sighed. Noah had a pensive expression.

..Much like a young Sylar…" He mumbled more to himself then to Hiro. Hiro perked up in his seat.

"Does that mean she's still alive?"

"It means," Everything was suddenly quieter as the Haitian turned to Hiro and spoke for the first time since the trip had started. "Reivianna Gray is more like her father than we first estimated." Even quieter, Hiro sank back in his seat and started fidgeting. Noah frowned.

"That," He broke the silence, "Is what I'm afraid of…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sylar lowered his hand and Rei slowly sank back down the wall until she hit the ground with a soft thud.

"I'm sorry." His face was shadowed and his voice quiet, totally unlike Sylar. Rei thought he was apologizing for pinning her to the wall.

"I-it's alright.." She stammered, loosing some of her confidence again, it seemed to come in waves. Sylar felt horrible, blaming himself for Rei's total loss of confidence and will to live. He sat on the edge of the twin sized bed and Rei crawled over to him, a mix of guilt and odd curiosity in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" The girl asked and Sylar looked up at her only to see a bit of his current self in her eyes, his Sylar self, and it disturbed him. It was then that he recovered from his little guilt trip and straightened up on the bed, so now he was looming over Rei, his dark self again and a sadistic smirk on his face.

"Rei? Tell me, do you like watches?"

OOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Again, I'm really sorry for the delay and shortness of this chappie I just wanted to get something quick up before I lost readers .

Please review? They reviews are my life line… o.o


	9. Authors Note 'Recieved Fan Art'

Heya Readers! I found this interesting and thought you might think it pretty awesome as well! So, I've been posting this story on another site besides this one, :) and at one point someone asked me what Rei Gray actually looked like. So, being the cool person I am I posted a picture of her I generated online. The funny thing is within days readers were sending me fanart! Now, I'd love to share this fan art with you guys, but I can't post links, pictures, urls or anything on this site as a chapter in my story. If anyone knows how I can do this please message me. Until then, there will be links to the fan art at the bottom of my PROFILE. :)

If anyone else would like to send me fan art please do so! =D

xoxoxoxoThe Pyscho Pyro xoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	10. Chapter 8 Monster

I AM SOO SORRY! There really is no appropriate excuse is there? Well, I'll just say this much, Spring Break, Driving to the US of A and hanging out for a week. I didn't really have a lot of time to type up the latest chappie, but as soon as I got home I super speeded up! So, here you go! :) REALLY SOORRRY :( pleeeease forgive me?

(DON'T OWN HEROES)

[I do own Rei Gray, and Laura Gehan is a borrowed name. This Chapter is dedicated to her ;) ]

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Noah was sitting in the back seat now; he'd needed a break from driving. The scenery outside was changing from rugged farmland to thin forest, but his attention wasn't on the passing trees. No, Noah had a new problem to worry about, and her name was Laura Gehan.

Since Angela had a lot of time on her hands to think, she often thought about the current mission Noah was on, and her worries about Rei and Sylar joining forces increased by the hour. So, for that and a few other reasons, Angela sent for a new addition to Noah's group. She faxed the file to a gas station for the group to retrieve and at the next station about 30 miles down the road, Laura was waiting.

Noah sighed from his position in the back seat of the vehicle, Hiro was sleeping beside him, face pressed against the cold glass of the window. The vehicle would be pretty full after they picked up this new girl. Noah opened the file on his lap, they'd just picked it up from the fax machine of a local run down gas station.

Name: Laura C. Gehan

Age: Approx. 27

Family Relations: No known family, all died in a house fire in 1982, cause of fire, unknown.

Ability: Fire Manipulation

Additional notes: Responsible for 13 bank robberies and 3 murders, along with the possibility that she killed her family. Reckless and violent.

Ability? Reckless? Angela hadn't sent this girl for help. That much was obvious. Hiro was reading the file over his shoulder.

"She sounds scary." He stated, Japanese accent thick.

"No Hiro, She sounds perfect." Noah smiled slyly and closed the file as they approached the pick up zone. The Haitian just shook his head, knowing exactly what was going on.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sylar was buying supplies, because the last bunch he'd bought had been left in the motel owned by the fat man. He scanned the aisles of the variety store, picking up a flash light and bag of pretzels. Rei wasn't with him, Sylar had always preferred to do things alone, he could think better, and he really needed to think now. About all that had transpired in the past few hours.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Every bone in her body ached as if she was a giant bruise. One big exhausted bruise sprawled out on the hotel bed. This hotel was better, a nice little kitchen and bathroom, two bedrooms, it was almost a little apartment. Though, Rei didn't feel like wandering around it, she just wanted to sleep.

She remembered replying to Sylar's question a few hours before.

"Watches?" She asked, frightened again by his sudden change in mood. He'd nodded, starring at her with dark eyes. Rei didn't know what to say, the question had made no sense. So she shrugged. "Sure, watches are alright." And how it evolved from a watch conversation to talk of her powers again she didn't know. However, Rei was steadily becoming aware that Sylar was manipulative. She'd finally given in, deciding to show him, and he'd said nothing afterwards. Just turned and left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. He hadn't killed her, or looked amazed either. She faintly wondered why through her exhaustion. Using her abilities always tired her out, drained her. Rei didn't really regret showing Sylar her abilities, she kind of felt a little closer to him, and maybe he'd show her his.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sylar paid at the check out, he didn't need to be bad all the time, only when necessary, and he'd remembered his wallet this time. He'd come to the conclusion that Rei was more like him than he'd first suspected. She had all of the abilities he'd acquired yet, claimed to have never killed a soul. And he could tell she wasn't lying, another ability they both shared. And since he already had them, Sylar had felt no hunger to take them from her, but he'd left quickly, for fear something else might happen.

Sylar had also realized something they didn't share, Rei couldn't heal like he or Claire could. It was odd but Sylar figured it was because of the uniqueness of the ability, she'd have to acquire that one herself if she wanted it. Rei had never felt his hunger for abilities either, probably because she was gaining them through him, and had never really seen anyone with powers, at least using them.

The killer sighed, he'd never really understand this, maybe Rei hadn't even had the hunger to begin with, and maybe he should have just left her in that elevator in Arthur's building, because now he's stuck babysitting a kid, his kid at that.

Sylar took a deep breath before opening the door to the room; finally he stepped inside and called out to Rei, no reply. The bedroom was empty, odd, she was about to sleep when he had left her. Then Sylar noticed it, signs of a struggle. He quickly threw the groceries on the bed and stepped into the next room, calling out for Rei again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Noah was driving again, Laura slowly climbed into the car, sitting beside Hiro, the Haitian was in the passenger seat. She had short cropped brown hair and brown green eyes, she was wearing a tight short t-shirt and camouflage patterned capris. Noah also noticed soon enough, that Laura was chewing a big wad of bubble gum, because she kept blowing bubbles in Hiro's face and poking him constantly. He was trying his best to ignore her for fear she would set him on fire. Hiro stared straight ahead not meeting her gaze as she continued to poke him, Noah rolled his eyes at the two and the Haitian continued to shake his head and exchange a glance with Noah.

"Hey, Sushi." She was referring to Hiro. "Anyone ever told you that you look like a blow fish." Hiro continued to ignore her. She didn't like that. "You know, those fish that puff when they're scared? You're pretty puffy right now," Laura then proceeded in getting closer to Hiro, whispering in his ear. "Are you scared of me?" Hiro nodded shakily and Laura laughed before turning towards Noah.

"Who exactly are we taking down? Besides Sylar, isn't it some kid?" Noah sighed,

"This 'kid' could be very dangerous and is not to be underestimated. But we are not to kill her. She could-" He was cut off when his cell phone rang. Noah answered it, nodded a few times and hung up.

"They've been located, they're close and Sylar has left the room without Rei." The Haitian and Laura nodded, Hiro still seemed a little nervous about sitting beside a human match and merely squeaked. Noah took the next exit and a nice hotel came into view.

"Room 1313, Laura get ready."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rei groaned, there was nothing on cable. She continued to flip through the television stations, still sprawled out on the bed. A light flashed through the front window of the room, the kind that happens when a car pulls in, she didn't think much of it and continued her channel flipping. Rei settled for an episode of SpongeBob, which she'd never heard of before. And honestly the show looked ridiculous. Then there was a loud knock on the door. Rei froze, turning off the television. Sylar had a key, he wouldn't knock.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Noah was under strict orders to send Laura in first, and follow only if Sylar was to return. Why? He had a pretty good idea. Hiro however, was complaining loudly, regaining his voice after she'd left the car. They could see her climb the steps to the side of the building, and approach the door marked 1313.

"She's no help." The Haitian mumbled to Noah, who nodded. Hiro sat in the back seat half wanting to run up the stairs and grab Rei, she was so close, just beyond those walls,, but his fear of Sylar kept him at bay. Noah pushed his glasses up his nose, watching Laura fry the lock on the door and open it. She wasn't help, she was bait.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Laura approached the door with a swagger in her step and continued chewing her gum loudly. She was confident that she'd only be dealing with a kid. Stupid agents like Noah always over exaggerated. And if worst came to worst she could just fry everyone and burn the place down, then she'd have to run from the company again, but big whoop. Laura banged loudly on the door, no response.

"HEY KID!" Laura yelled at the door, trying to look through the peep whole in the center. "I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! OPEN UP!" No kid came and opened the door for her. So Laura did the next best thing. She melted the lock. Laura grinned, pushing the door which creaked open easily. Laura stepped inside, the unit seemed empty, but she knew better than that, and continued looking around, wicked grin on her face.

"Come on kid, if you hide it'll only make things worse." Laura walked back to the entry way and closed the door, she'd hear it creak open  
| again if the kid tried to get out. Then she found her.

"Bingo!" Laura loomed over the young bi-speckled girl who had been hiding on the floor behind the door. "Hm, you look kinda like him." Rei replied by shakily pushing her glasses up her nose. Rei shuddered she didn't want to hurt anyone, but didn't want to be hurt either.

"Wh-what do you want?" Laura smirked,

"You." Her hand then burst on fire and she held it in front of Rei, menacingly. "Now come quietly and I won't fry that beautiful dark hair of yours.

Rei found herself unable to respond, out of fear and partially because the flames were almost hypnotic, reflecting in her eyes, she was fascinated. This woman could make fire appear by will, such a deadly weapon.

"H-how did you do that?" She stuttered. Laura just continued to smirk, proud and cocky because of her ability.

"I'm special!" She grinned. Rei's eyes grew even darker and she stood, she felt a hunger that burned almost as bright as the flame before her, a hunger to know more.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sylar continued his investigation, calling out to Rei another time, still no response. He walked into the next room and found the corpse of a woman. Brown hair and blood stained camouflage. There was more blood around her, and on the wall near her. It was then Sylar noticed the top of her head, sliced clean, brain exposed. A familiar scene, but it felt odd not being the cause of it. His sensitive hearing picked up an odd sound, but he brushed it off and continued to examine the scene before him. He couldn't help but shudder as he noticed bloody little foot prints leading to the bathroom where the noise was coming from.

"Rei?...." Sylar called out quietly and opened the door to the bathroom. He saw more bloody foot prints and Rei, sitting in the bathtub dripping wet and hugging her knees, shower curtain wrapped around her like a blanket. He then recognized the sound, she was crying.

Sylar knew that devastated look on her face and remembered how he'd felt after killing his first victim. His heart swelled as a wave of sympathy hit him and Sylar rushed towards the tub, kneeling down so that he was at her eye level. She didn't acknowledge him, just continued hugging her knees and crying. He reached out, rubbing a blood splatter off of her dark rimmed glasses.

"Hey…."Sylar tried to make his voice as soft as possible, she still didn't respond.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rei was a monster. She'd killed someone, and enjoyed it. She hated herself, what was wrong with her? Sylar appeared almost out of no where, she hadn't noticed when he had entered the bathroom. Sylar knelt beside her a concerned expression on his face, which was odd for him, and even though Sylar frightened her, Rei found his presence somewhat comforting.

"Rei," He paused, Rei noted how soft his voice was. "Reivianna, why are you sitting in the bathtub?" She decided to answer him this time, removing the shower curtain from around her shoulders to show her blood drenched shirt and red covered hands. She held a bloody hand out towards him where it was dry.

"S-so I c-can't do th-this…" She answered quietly a look of fear in her eyes. Rei's outstretched hand burst into flames and Sylar gasped. As soon as he'd reacted the fire vanished and Rei quickly pulled her hand back close to her chest, continuing to sob.

Sylar didn't kill her for it, no, instead he stood, then bent over and picked Rei up, holding her close. She was cold, wet and blood drenched, it was a sad sight. And for the first time in a long time Sylar was trying to comfort someone.

"Shhh, Shhh It's alright…" Rei then surprised Sylar by clinging to him, sobbing into his chest. He could of sworn he heard her muffled voice say 'monster'. He held her close as she cried, trying his best to calm her down. Sylar figured she probably needed dry clothes and was exiting the bathroom with Rei when there was a knock n the front door. Sylar froze, and his sensitive hearing picked up a familiar voice. His grip tightened, pulling Rei closer almost protectively. Noah was here.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tada! I really enjoyed writing this chappie and promise not to take so long ever again! 

Review! Pweeze?

And fanart is loved! See my profile for recent fanart and reference picture of Rei Gray!


End file.
